


Han and Leia

by MTMagni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bespin, Endor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Sex (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Sex in Space, Smut, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: Han corners Leia in the bunks on the Falcon. Not about to take no for an answer, he had made up his mind that Leia would be his. To his surprise, the uptight Princess was an untapped source of passion and courage, ready to meet his challenge.





	1. Cornered

Leia had her share of courtships. As a princess of Alderan, her eventual marriage was of paramount concern to secure the future of the planet and its people. Groomed from a young age, Leia had the highest education both in academics and society. She had been introduced to the galaxy as the poster child for hope and the future. Duty was as much a part of her as the wild rebelious streak from her true bloodline that she had yet to discover. Secretly, Leia had always felt a pull to something deeper and darker. It was a call to break the rules, to fight, and to bring a change to the world that she was still trying to understand.

For all of the events, dinners, and political conferences that she had attended with her father, knowing it was her birthright to lead, there were moments she found herself staring off.  Consumed with a longing to be free, from expectation and responsibility. To run wild. She hid it so completely, buried away so deep, that even she felt a rush of surprise when her thoughts wandered. Dreams of far away places, where she was nobody. Nothing tying her down, only open space and adventure. 

Beautiful, sharp, and so full of fire it was hard to resist a young woman that was so rare. Leia commanded a room.  Nodding, shaking hands, smiling that fake smile and feigning laugther to all of the painfully bland suggestive comments and jokes from men trying to gain her interest.  She learned so early how to maneuver these interactions, and inevitably her eyes would shift seeking out her father. Shooting her a knowing glance and signal of approval, Bail Organa felt nothing but glowing pride. Her future was part of a giant political chess game and she had resigned herself to the idea that her life would never truly be her own.

Until she met Han.

At first, he just annoyed her due to his lack of manners and scandalous behavior. As events unfolded and they were thrown together through dire circumstances, she began to see the cracks in the tough flyboy smuggler facade. Han gave an impression of control, but underneath he was flying by the seat of his pants never really knowing if his plans would work out. He was a survivor, a boy that learned how to use his charisma as a weapon to maneuver around the rules and laws that had limited him from birth. Confident, daring, and dangerous, but underneath lost and yearning to be the hero. To be loved, even if he felt he would never deserve it.

Han knew how to get under her skin. It was like a sick game he played, like nothing in the galaxy gave him more pleasure than to see her blush and storm off in anger.It was in those moments that he knew without a doubt that he had her. Getting her to open up to him, that was a different challenge.

But she did. 

So much taller, his body loomed over her, his rough hands massaging hers. Staring so deeply into her, she felt her knees go weak and the the warmth spread from between her legs outward. When his lips finally touched hers it was slow and soft. Deepening, it was a moment of recognition between two people admitting they were in love. Leia realized that they were more alike that she ever imagined. As she returned his kiss, matching his intensity and passion, his body tensed and she knew _she had him_. The game of cat and mouse was over. It was the first time in Leia's adult life that she had done something truly for herself and she threw herself into him with complete abandon. Despite being interrupted by C3P0, the heat continued to build to an unbearable level.  

It was when Han talked to Chewie to buy more time, that he cornered her in the bunks. In pure Han style, he was silent, just his eyes devouring her body as he watched her lips quiver. He didn't care if she was afraid, or if she had never done it before, or if she was going to try to say no. There was no way she as leaving those bunks until he had what he wanted. Sensing her anxiety, the pent up frustration from her life, he knew she was waiting to be set free even if it was just for that moment. Their moment.   
  
Fumbling with the bunk pad, she tried to ignore his stare. Realizing that he was not going to move, the door to the bunks slid shut and they were totally alone.Flustered, she turned to face him. His strong square jaw, covered in stubble, made him look rough and intimidating. A moment passed between them. His eyes told her there was nowhere to go. Reaching forward his hand grabbed the front of her coat, pulling her close to his chest. So close that she could feel his heartbeat. So close that she could smell the salty sweat of his skin. His fingers unzipped her cream colored puffy coat, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. Wearing only her thin white tank, she had never looked so small and helpless to him. Massaging her neck, he ran his thumbs over her collar bone, dragging down to her pert nipples. Braless, Leia could not hide her arrousal. 

 _I can't believe I am doing this_... she could not stop her mind from racing when his hands left her skin. _But I am....and it feels so good._

"Please....Han....I have never....please.....be gentle.....be a gentleman...." Her words trailed off as he bent down taking her breast into his mouth, continuing to work the hard nub of her nipples through her shirt, thumb and tongue. Biting and sucking, his saliva soaked through the fabric revealing the rosey flesh beneath. Massaging his thick brown hair, her back arched and head fell back. Feeling his big hand slide into her pants, she recoiled. Relentless, he dug deeper, pulling back her panties and hunting for the heat and wetness that had collected between her legs. It was as if he needed it as a trophy to push him forward. Soaked through the crotch, she was so wet that he could not stop himself from aggressively pulling hard on her pants, yanking them to her ankles.

Leia let out a gasp. Struggling to form her words she managed to whisper,"Is this what you call being a gentleman?"  
  
"mmmmmhmmmm...." 

Falling to his knees, he kissed his way down her stomach stopping to look at the small mound of hair hidden behind the wet surface. While rubbing his thumb over her clit, his teeth lightly pinched her skin, like an animal toying with its prey. Breathing her scent deeply, his tongue ran the length of her slit, licking the surface of her white panties. Letting out a short squeek, her hands pulled on his hair. Trying to pull him away from the overwhelming and new sensation, it was almost too much to handle. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her closer, smothering his face in her pussy. She could feel the heat from him breathing hard as his mouth kissed her in ways that were beyond her imagination. His tongue pushed deeper until he couldn't wait any longer. Tearing off her panties, ripping them in one pull, she gasped. Looking up, their eyes met. No longer the face of a scared girl, Leia returned his smoldering gaze.

Instinctually, Leia lifted her leg over Han's shoulder opening herself up to his mouth and tongue. Kneading her ass, he pulled it apart. The cold air touching such a forbidden area made her quiver. Letting one hand go, he knew he needed to use her wetness to give him access. Slipping one finger against her opening, he pushed with increasing pressure, groaning as he discovered how deliciously tight and untouched she really was. Working his second finger inside, she began to whimper. Every sound from her drove him deeper into his lusty madness. Gliding his fingers from her pussy, he found the tense and forbidden opening to her ass. Circling his fingers to spread her slick wetness, he began to work his way inside. Leia cried out as his finger pushed its way inside. Sucking hard on her clit, while working his second finger into her, Han knew that he had to pull back or he would finish before he intended. Not wanting to ruin his chance to take her, he abruptly pulled away gasping for breath.

Awakening from the trance Leia whined, "Why...why did you stop?????

"Stop? Sweetheart, I am just getting started." Smiling, Han responded with his signature bravado as he frantically pulled off his clothes. Leia followed by tearing off her tank top while watching the image of his gorgeous nakedness reveal itself. Han was perfect. Tan skin, ripped abs, and the thickest cock standing up for her.

"Han, I don't know what to do?" She was scared.

"Sweetheart, just follow my lead....don't be afraid. I don't bite....hard."

Swooping her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist, his cock making contact with her wetness giving him a shiver. Pausing, taking her in, whatever plan he had to further seduce her evaporated. "Damnit, Leia."

He threw her onto the bed with a thump and quickly climbed on top of her. He could not hide the cocky exterior mixed with his nervous frustration when his plans failed, he was flustered. Leia could not stop giggling, which made him stop and smile at her. 

"Oh Han...." Leia swooned.   
  
"Your worship."

Grabbing the base of his hard rod, he lined up with her, and started to push his hips slowly. Their eyes locked and he watched her eyes narrow as the stretching sensation rippled through her. Both of them held their breath until he felt himself bottom out. Laying on top of her quietly, he wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes. Digging into his strong back, her nails cut into him as she tried to relax against his girth. Holding him there, he struggled to move. Settling, he kissed her forehead tenderly.Trying to steady his breathing, his mouth was on hers. Pushing his tongue between her lips, she followed his lead, mimicking the rolling of his tongue. As the kiss deepened, they both could feel her muscles relaxing and squeezing against him. 

"Are you ok?" he said nervously."

"What are you waiting for Captain Solo?" Leia responded with quiet confidence.

Han let out a growl and began to pump his hips against her slowly, gaining speed.Looking into her deeply, he knew he had met his match. Sweat covered their bodies and soon neither of them remembered where they were or who could hear. Han's moans were matched by Leia's cries. Steady and deep, Han worked her pussy, overwhelmed by her strength and sweetness. Never a giver, surprisingly Han found himself wanting to please her. The wetness had traveled to his balls, covering them, amplifying the sounds of their coupling.Crouching over slightly due to his height he rose to his knees. He grabbed her legs, flipping her on to all fours. Leia's hands slammed against the wall of the bunk, as he skillfully took her from behind. Every movement, every breath, the sweat and smell of sex, was saturated with love and instinct.  
  


"Gods, Leia."

Rolling her on top of him, holding on to her hips he began to guide her as she discovered her pleasure.

"Cum for me.....Cum on my cock."

Together, with him pulling her hips hard, her vigorously undulating and riding him with natural skill, Leia felt the rush of pleasure erupt from her clit and explode through the her chest. Flooded with pleasure, power, and druken forbiddeness, she was unable to hold back the screams."

"Yessssssss....baby! Let it out......" He pumped his cock into her, releasing his hot stream of cum. Her pussy pulsing and milking every last drop out of him. Arching his hips off the bunk, he pounded his body against her, forcefully giving her every inch of him.

 


	2. The Feast on Endor

The bright fires from the celebration had begun to dim, as did the music and overall jubilation, which was replaced with yawns and tired eyes. The Endor night sky was filled with stars that cast a veil over the tree tops, exposing their shapes against the dark midnight blue horizon.The air was moist from the dense forest, smelling of raw freshly turned soil mixed with drifting smoke and the fragrant delicious scent of the charred flesh of the feast.

Han breathed deeply, taking in sights and sounds. With each exhale he could feel the muscles of his neck and shoulders release. He was used to being on the run, jumping from one heist or job to the next, and even living in the rush of saving the galaxy, but as the fires turned to orange and red embers, the reality of life after the empire was taking shape. 

Han was a ball of nerves and mixed emotions as he watched her from across the deck.

Leia. Long brown hair loose and dancing against her lower back, dark brown eyes that glistened in the firelight, eyes that had bewitched him. Lips so soft, the thought of her mouth made him lick his lower lip and subtly bite down. His tongue felt like it was electrified, almost numb at the thought of her naked with no way to escape. The falcon. She had given in to him there, let herself be free, and being the scoundrel that he was, he took full advantage.

And then at Bespin, before they knew they had been betrayed, there were those private moments in their suite provided by Lando. They had a day, maybe two? He had knocked on her door late at night after hours of drinking and gambling, getting in to trouble just like old times. Opening the door, groggy and lightly flushed from sleeping, she had let him in. He flinched at the memory, ashamed and not sure why. Never before had he been so self concious, but for some reason Leia had that effect on him.

His breath was thick with the scent of liquor, his skin was salty from needing to bathe, and his clothes wreaked of cigar smoke. She had graciously stepped aside to let him in as he tried to conceal his unsure steps.

"Well, your worship, how do you like your accommodations? Pretty nice, huh? Lando did well." Noticing the blank look on her face he realized he had been sarcastic and borderline cruel,"Oh, I forgot. You do know anything but this...ha ha..this must seem like slaves quarters to you."

"Han, I think you have had too much to drink. Come and sit down." Leia was calm and unafraid. She watched him stumble, and reached out to wrap her arm around his, saving him the embarrassment and guiding him to the edge of the bed. 

"Leia......Leia..." He couldn't say anything else, just her name.

"Han....it is ok."

"No....no...it is not. I am sorry."

"Sorry for what? You had a few drinks with an old friend and stopped by to say goodnight. Why be sorry?"

"Leia...that is not why I stopped...." His eyes had a desperation, a self loathing and frustration." Leia, I am not the kind of man you want to get involved with. I will do nothing but cause you pain."

Leia sat down next to him on the bed, placing her hands on her thighs, her long white gown was thin and gauzy that outlined the curves and slopes of her youth. Lando had spared no expense in making them feel welcome, and it was clear that style was his priority. She breathed in deeply, preparing her words, but before she could speak Han was on his knees in front of her nuzzling his head in her lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Han, I know the man that you are. I might be 13 years younger than you, but I have spent my life maneuvering through politics. You are a better man than you know." Her voice was soft and kind, and her fingers combed through his thick glossy hair. "Let me be the judge if you will only cause me pain. OK?"

Han looked up into her eyes, those dark almost black brown eyes, and felt the same overwhelming feeling he always experienced when he was close to her. It was like a spell, locking eyes with her, she looked past him and into him in a way that no other woman had ever done before. He marveled at the power in such a petite shell. Always thinking she was one step ahead of his wit, while inadvertently churning his feelings of inferiority, Leia had captivated him through his frustration toward her. More and more he found strange pleasure in watching her get flustered by his informality and sometimes classless advances. He loved to watch her internal battle, because he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Touching her skin felt like touching a live wire, but instead of pain it was an odd tickling pleasure that raced down his spine. He could not deny it, he could not control it, and he could not reconcile the raging heat he felt for her that would not go away. She was the most intriguing and difficult person he had ever met. 

Bending down, it was Leia who sought out his kiss, taking his head in her delicate hands. Han's head was spinning, both from the alcohol and the surprise of her confidence. Instead of putting on his usual show of sexual bravado, he realized just how tired he was of expending his energy into that show. He kissed her back, following her lead, slowly and gently allowing her to show him how she felt.

"Han...I didn't know you had it in you....to be so gentle." Leia's eyes were glistening.

"I guess there is a lot you do not know about me...a lot you don't want to know about me."

"I doubt that." She began to kiss him again, this time slowly brushing her lips against his causing him to pull back and lick his lips. Reaching up under her gown and sliding his hands up the length of her legs, her muscles contracted against his calloused palms. Her words became slight gasps as he kneaded her thighs, working his way closer and closer to the growing wet heat between her legs. "You..deserve...to be loved."

 


	3. Bare

Still transfixed by the glowing embers, Han was jolted by it's sudden snap and pop. He shifted uneasily while assessing his surroundings unaware of how much time had passed. Catching Leia's searching glance, he smiled softly which seemed to give her permission to continue her animated conversation with Lando and a group of others.

 _A princess. Who would have thought that a nobody from the streets could snag a princess?_ But he knew it wasn't about snagging her, she had bewitched him-unknowingly absorbing into his skin.

Kicking back, he rested his feet on one of the stumps set out as seating, and looking up at the stars his thoughts were a rapid swirl of memories; of her facial expressions, the taste of her mouth and body, of the paralyzing sensation of coming together.

Commitment was never his strength. Han had learned to let go of caring, it hurt too much.

Yet, it was like his feelings and desires were not within his control. It was like a magnetic pull when she was in the room, all of his attention-his every breath depended on her every move. It was as if that strange invisible energy was swimming under his skin, rippling inside of his stomach and groin, radiating and pulsing.

It was both intoxicating and terrifying, more terrifying because there were moments where it felt like involuntary submission. She was his destiny and he could feel it through every inch of his being, but his confliction and self loathing would seep back in causing him to do or say something stupid. No matter much he fumbled or reverted back to his scoundrel ways, she had a way of pulling him back to his center.

Han laughed to himself and shook his head. Who would have thought that he could be so sentimental? That this despicable smuggling thief would help save the galaxy and truly love something more than money or danger?

A heaviness was pulling against his muscles and the veil of sleep was lowering, but his thoughts drifted back to Bespin. To Leia.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Naked and sweaty, Han found himself on top of her, dwarfing her tiny body. He was overwhelmed that someone so small could be so strong.

Kissing had quickly progressed to tearing away clothing, to mouths searching skin, and hands pulling and kneading. Time was standing still, like some invisible energy was surrounding them, suspending and protecting them from impending danger; that this moment, this coming together, was planned or destined in a cosmic way. Han was far more practical, believing only in the tangible, where Leia was beginning to understand that there was far more at work than she could see with her human eyes.

Much older and vastly more experienced, this was a rare moment when Han felt like her equal, where Leia was just the girl, not Leia the princess, politician, or rebel leader. And she submitted to that dynamic so willingly that it lit his body on fire. That annoying push and pull between them was lost in a floating dreaminess. Looking into each other, they were just a man and woman in love.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Han was serious and calm, as his hips continued to move in fluid pumps. Cupping her head, his large hands looked rough and cracked next to her porcelain skin that was so smooth and soft that it felt like melting butter. Han searched her face with urgency, craving to glimpse her expression where she couldn't hide. He wanted all of her, the purest stripped away Leia; open and bare for him to give pleasure, and the good kind of pain, and soothe the personal losses that she had yet to acknowledge.

Opening her eyes, Leia's cheeks were flushed pink and her skin glimmered from a sheen of sweat. Han paused for a brief moment letting the waves of lust and pleasure roll. They were locked in silence, staring. The sounds of love making filled the room; heavy breathing, sucking, sounds of deep insatiable kisses, and their pounding hearts that they felt were rattling the walls. 

Hungerly, Leia lifted her head to kiss him again, wanting to pull him deeper inside. His skin, his mouth and breath, his cock, none of it was enough. As he continued to demand that she be completely present, body and mind, he was knowingly releasing a dark and mysterious power.

In essence, they were not so different despite their motivations. Han was not a stranger to pleasure and women, and deep down Leia preferred him this way. She had her share of awkward intimacies with prospective matches, but never making it beyond unfulfilling make out sessions and the occasional grope. She had given up on love, much like Han had, but for vastly different reasons. So she mastered the skill of distraction, drowning out the tugging gnawing pull to her desires. Han, on the other hand, decided to kill the need for love by seeking out meaningless encounters with countless women. He had decided that he would be the master of smuggling and fucking, and lying if he had to. Leia decided to lead the rebellion, and to be the master of lying and stealing if she had to. Love and sex would have to wait.

In this unlikely place, in a city floating within the clouds, in a luxury suite built for an emperor, Han and Leia broke down their self constructed walls and surrendered to each other.

"Han....take me away from all of this pain. Please..." Tears streaked her cheeks.

Pulling her closer, Han took control, leading her through every movement. Massaging her neck as he slid his tongue between her lips, his mouth was drawing out the yearning and aching that she had so skillfully concealed. And she gave it, again and again, releasing into him without shame or guilt, letting it all go into the space between them. Pushing her arms above her head, he slid his hands down their length, digging into her soft flesh, all while never losing the rhythm of his hips grinding against her.

His lips traveled down her neck to her breasts, sucking on them ravenously. As her back arched off the bed, he slammed into her with all of his strength, holding down her wrists. Crying out, Leia felt the burst of what could only be described as light between her legs.The accelerating overflow of energy and pleasure sent shock waves through her groin, engulfing him in the unbearably painful bliss of her climax.

Han could feel his release involuntarily traveling through his cock. Bearing down and grabbing the base, he used every ounce of control to hold on for her. He wanted to swim in her blinding beauty and burn it into his memory, locking it away until he died. Cumming too soon would distract him from this moment, and he was not finished with her yet.

Leia continued to moan and cry out, allowing herself to fall into the abyss of pleasure. Her orgasm felt like it would never end, and as she felt it begin to wane, he began again. Pumping and grinding into her like he knew exactly when to catch the euphoric free fall, like he was holding her climax in the palm of his hand.

"Stay with me...right here....keep looking at me."

"Han....I can't...it's too much..."

"No. Here. Now. Look at me." Letting go of her wrists, he grabbed her face with one hand, kissing her hard.

And she did. She looked back into his needy hazel eyes, with flecks of green and molten gold that seemed to drip into hers. She fell over the edge of pleasurable oblivion, dragging him with her, but where she felt like she was spinning out of control, Han was guiding her.

As he pulled out, she felt the air leave her lungs. The emptiness was crippling until she felt his mouth close on her clit, pulling and sucking with gentle pressure. His tongue danced across it, flicking rapidly as he slid his fingers inside and began to pull upward. He was hitting a strange spot that made her hips rise up against his mouth. She was unprepared for his unhinged skills, which was vastly different from their encounter on the falcon which was primal and rushed. Stopping, he pulled away and looked up at her.

"I want you to lay very still."

Nodding her head, he began again. This time he didn't use his mouth to kiss her in ways she never knew was possible, instead he looked at her while his fingers massaged and rubbed that secret spot. Pressing his other hand against her abdomen he picked up speed and pressure. Her eyes widened as she felt her climax build like a tightening vice. Rising up on her elbows, she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Do it Han....finish it." She gasped.

With one swift movement he had rolled her on top of him and eased her down on his overly sensitive hard cock. She could feel everything about him, like she was looking into his mind, watching and feeling his every thought. Something mysterious was fueling him, an energy that was speaking to her abstractly, like it was coaxing her to melt into him.

"You finish it." He groaned. The only thing that turned him on more than a woman in power was a woman in power that was his.

As her hips began to roll and move against him, she could feel his cock hit the same spot. Finding her rhythm, Han sat up and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her firm round buttocks pulling them apart. Their bodies were slick with sweat and her juices, even his mouth was still wet from devouring her.

"Cum. Cum now." He demanded.

All sounds were muffled and his voice sounded like he was speaking to her from the end of a long hallway. Movements were stalled, or slower, and even she could not comprehend what was happening. Crushing her against him, she felt his cock erupt in a series a powerful spurts. Tasting his sweat, she felt her face pressed against his, as he tightened his grip.

Han had never cum so hard, never, not even as a young man. Feeling her body; hot, contracting, and radiating only amplified what he was feeling. He was so distracted by his own pleasure that he did not realize how he was crushing her or that her head had fallen back and she was limp.

"Leia.....LEIA." Han said forcefully.

"Huh?"

"You left me for a moment." He was smiling that charming grin.

The last thing she remembered was a blinding white light, a ringing in her ears, and a sudden flood of bliss that was so overwhelming that she felt she left her body. She could feel the swirling whispers of far away voices. Voices that were trying to tell her something.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
